Desmond's inner demise
by JusticeMalfoyPerez
Summary: (in progress) Desmond recently killed Lucy. He is now constantly depressed and is still being forced to go into the animus. But when he starts to see strange things...he is becoming more and more convinced; that Lucy is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Desmond sat down quietly, sad and lonely. He couldn't believe his hands; he had taken the life of Lucy. "You okay mate?" Shaun patted his shoulder. "I just need some alone time." Desmond replied.

He hated this new life of his. Going back in time, reliving lives. It was sickening to him. Then there's Lucy...the girl who helped him escape from Abstero. The girl who he...was in love with. Desmond wiped away a tear from his face and turned around to see Shaun and Rebecca chatting. He started to feel himself get angry.

Why were they just sitting there? Did they not care that Lucy died a few weeks ago? Desmond shook his head and looked away from them. He didn't hate them though; he only disliked them at the moment.

Then his head started to pound against his skull. "Oww..." Desmond whispered. It was a very bad headache. "What's wrong?" Rebecca called to him. Desmond turned around and replied; "Headache. That's all. I think I am going to go for a walk. To get some fresh air."

"Alright, well then, just make sure you avoid templars!" Shaun rolled his eyes. Desmond groaned and stood up. His head began to hurt even more. Quickly, he placed his hand on his forehead and ran outside. It was a dark and lonely night.

Suddenly, his hands started to burn. "OWWW!" Desmond yelled and took his hand away from his face. He looked at both of them and gasped. His hands were covered in bright red blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Desmond knew exactly whose blood was on his hands. It was Lucy's blood and he knew it. "Desmond." Lucy's voice echoed through his ears. "Lucy?" Desmond looked around; seeing nothing. "LUCY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "What the hell Desmond!?" Shaun yelled as him and Rebecca ran out. Desmond was now determined to find Lucy or where her voice was coming from. "Desmond can you tell us what's wrong?" Rebecca touched his shoulder. Desmond was now breathing heavily and fast. "Dude, seriously? What's wrong?" Shaun raised an eyebrow. Desmond never acted like this before, and both Shaun and Rebecca were worried.

He suddenly felt himself running away from Shaun and Rebecca and into the woods.

"DESMOND!" Shaun's voice raged through the trees. But Desmond wasn't listening to them, he was listening for Lucy and only Lucy. "Desmond..." He heard Lucy call again. "Lucy! I am coming!" Desmond screamed. The woods seemed to never end and Desmond felt his body aching everywhere. He lost track of time and where he was going. "I'm coming!" Desmond screamed once more. Finally, he began to slowly grow weaker, and fell. "Ahh...there you are... ." A man's voice said evilly and kicked him.

"Desmond!" Shaun's voice called out in the distance as a few men sat him up. "Who are you..?" Desmond whispered. He couldn't see them very well; the woods became very foggy. "You don't recognize my voice?" a man said and smacked him. Desmond's cheek began to swell in pain as he shut his eyes closed. "Lucy...where is she...?" Desmond said without thinking. The men started to laugh hysterically and one of them shouted, "LUCY'S DEAD YOU TWAT!"

Then their laughing grew harder. "I heard...I heard her..." Desmond's headache slammed against his head. "She is dead!" another man screamed into his ear. Desmond moved slightly to left and shook his head. Where was Lucy? Who were these guys? He felt like a worthless piece of shit. He felt so stupid for thinking Lucy was even alive. "Take this scum away." The man spat on Desmond's face. "Desmond..." Lucy's voice ringed against his ears and he was thrown into the back of some trunk.

A light bulb lit up in his brain and he finally knew who the man was that spat on him. As the truck moved forward, going over a rocky road, Desmond closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "Warren Vidic." Desmond whispered as he laid in the darkness of the truck.

Suddenly, the truck came to a stop and gun shots were heard outside. Desmond groaned and whispered, "Oh great...what now?"

Then the truck door opened and light shined upon Desmond's face. "Shaun? Rebecca? Is that you?" he said, shielding his face from the bright light. "No Desmond. It's not Shaun or Rebecca. My name is Altiar and it's nice to finally meet you."


End file.
